An Alien Crashed My Wedding
by WhiteKnuckleScorin
Summary: It was supposed to be the happiest day of Trix's life, getting married to the man she loved. But when the Doctor showed up, plans changed really quickly. Oh well... another slice of cake? Eighth Doctor/Fitz Kreiner, some Fitz Kreiner/Trix Macmillan


_An Alien Crashed My Wedding_

_By MsBrightEyesAndTimeTea AKA NeverTurnDownTea AKA MsBrightEyes_

_Fandom: Doctor Who_

_Pairing: Eighth Doctor/Fitz Kriener_

_Summary: The amusing, romantic and slightly tragic story of how the Doctor crashed a wedding, Fitz got married to an alien bloke and Lucie finally got some shopping done._

_Information: This story assumes that the New Eighth Doctor Adventures audios took place after the Eighth Doctor Adventures novels (The Doctor restored Gallifrey along with his memories at some point between 'The Gallifrey Chronicles' and 'Blood of the Daleks.'_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. True there have been a few stories about weddings but not this wedding!_

* * *

_Dedicated to all the brilliant writers at BBC Books and Big Finish, who have produced some of the finest Doctor Who stories in history and who I'm sure would never write this (although with some of the stuff they've pulled out, you never know). _

_Also to Paul McGann for being a very talented actor and very smart and very sexy man (although in my mind smart and sexy are one in the same)._

_I'd pay big money to see him kiss Matt Di Anglo, Callum Blue or whoever you want to face cast as Fitz. Sorry Paul, this is probably not the kind of thing you think of when you think dedications._

* * *

"Doctor this trip has been surprisingly alien free."

Lucie stared at the Doctor. It was true. The Doctor had set the coordinates for some alien planet with magnificent gardens or whatever and instead they ended up in 21st century Earth. The Doctor assumed the TARDIS had brought them here to fight an alien threat, but no. Just a chance for Lucie to go shopping (and oh, she did). Not that she was complaining, but still... it was strange.

"Oh I know Lucie! I mean it is peaceful compared to our usual adventures, but if I wanted peace I could think of a hundred better places than Bristol... like where we were going! No, there has to be some reason.

By now that had long since left Bristol and were walking through the country to find the TARDIS. It was late in the evening and the TARDIS had arrived in the morning, in the parking lot of a fancy old hotel.

Ah, here it is! The Premier Country Lodge. When they walked up they saw that the patio of the restaurant was decorated in white ribbon that hadn't been there that morning.

"Oh it must be a wedding, how lovely!" grinned the Doctor grabbing Lucie's hand.

"Where the bleedin' hell are we going!"

"To the wedding of course!"

"But you weren't even invited, you don't know whose wedding it is!"

"No but I have a strange feeling it's important..."

"Oh, your being ridiculous but all right. I have always wanted to crash a wedding!"

The Doctor and Lucie snook in the back door and into the hotel restaurant. There was a set of stairs in the restaurant that brought them up to a corridor, at once side there where toilets and at the other was a wooden door. The Doctor held his ear up to it only to hear the droll speak of a preist.

"It's in here!" the Doctor put his hand up on the handle.

"What are you doing!" whispered Lucie.

"I thought you wanted to crash a wedding!"

"Well yeah, but..." but before Lucie could continue the Doctor had opened the door.

A couple stood hand in hand as the priest said "If anyone sees any reason why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.

When the door flow open the couple and their guests turned to face the intruders. The to-be-weds were surprised at who they saw.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor!"

"Fitz, Trix?"

"I assume you know each other."

Trix stared at the Doctor for a moment before speaking again. "Oh no you don't!"

"Ah, how wonderful to see you two."

"Doctor, the girl doesn't look too pleased to see you." sighed Lucie.

"You are not going to ruin my wedding!" she said looking right into the Doctor's eyes.

"Why would I?"

"Because you clearly wanna shag my fiance!"

"W... what?" blushed the Doctor.

"Trix, could I please I have a say in this." said Fitz, "By the way hello Doctor."

"No Fitz it's true, why else would he show up uninvited."

"Because he's our mate?"

"No, that would be too normal." said Lucie, "He didn't even now who's wedding it was. He just did it because he was around and he like's weddings. By the way I'm Lucie Miller, I travel with the Doctor and I presume you used to?"

"Yep," said Fitz popping the 'p' "And that does some like a very Doctor-ish thing to do."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Trix, "But I still think he wants to shag you Fitz. And I think you want to shag him too."

"I have to agree," said a voice from the small group of guests.

"Anji, good to see you!" said the Doctor snapping out of his trance.

"Anji what are doing?" yelled Fitz.

"Oh please Fitz, it's always been obvious."

"Oh has it?" grinned Lucie, "Shoulda' known."

The Doctor sighed, "You aren't going to stop this, are you."

Trix nodded.

"Very well then. You want the truth? Everyone does I suppose. Well I'll put your questions to rest."

The Doctor was always a devil-may-care sort of man anyway, and today was no different.

He went up and whispered a barley audible _I love you _Fitz before kissing him, passionately, square on the lips. Fitz eyes widened and he look over and Trix and Anji, who was now standing up. They simply gave nods of encouragement.

Fitz began kissing back.

Anji smiled and Lucie laughed.

"Your poor dear!" yelled one of Trix's friends running up to her, "Those two are shameful, absolutely shameful."

"Oh it's okay, Nancy," sighed Trix, "I was always second best to the Doctor." She looked down. "At least this dress is from a cheap second hand store."

"And you'll get a big dinner," said another of Trix's friends.

"Yes."

"Rebecca!" yelled Nancy livid, "Are you encouraging a man dumping his fiancé at the alter for another man? For shame!"

"Hey, two blokes kissing is hot! Especially when they're two blokes this hot! Trix why did you never tell me about this Doctor fella? Yum."

"Oh it's impossible to find him, usually..."

"Is anyone getting married?" asked the priest.

The Doctor pulled away from Fitz who by now was blushing madly. "Oh, I wouldn't mind. Would you Fitz?"

A wedding cake was cut that night. Let's just say, if you were to look at the writing on the cake, the Fitzgerald part would be right, just not the Beatrix part.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
